undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 43
This is Episode 43 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon, And i've got a announcement to make, It's starting to become a chore writing these and it's making me sick and tired of the Twd universe so i'm reducing this season to 11 episodes which means this is the final.....I hope you enjoyed reading the story, Goodbye Season 6, Episode 11, The Final Ever Episode Daryl kicks open the door "Stock up on ammo and weapons" He says they walk inside this old abandoned military bunker "We'll need all the thing we can get" Daryl says "Just something's been on my mind lately, If we do this" Joe says "What is it?" Daryl says "We're all gonna die aren't we?" Joe says "Probably" Daryl says with a sad look on this face "Probably" He says again they take a couple of machine guns and grenades and all the ammo they can carry and they walk out *Cue theme music* Daryl, Joe and Michonne approach the gates of the Kingdom and throw a grenade inside and it goes off not only alerting the rest of the guards but it was close enough to the gate that it blows a hole in the gate enough for them to walk through it. Guards come out of what seems to be everywhere "Oh fuck" Joe says They shoot everywhere hitting most of them and They end up running inside and shooting a couple guards behind them, They progress through the hallways shooting at any guard They come across and they get to the top floor and into the room where Ezekiel's throne is Daryl looks through the window there to see Ezekiel running into a tall building "FUCK" Daryl shouts shout "Guys" Joe says to reveal a gunshot in the chest "Joe!" Daryl shoust He collapses on the floor Michonne walks over to him "What the fuck!" Michonne says "NO, Joe!" She says with tears coming out of her eyes and Daryl starts to cry aswell "We'll get you out of here!" Daryl says "NO,I'm already feeling woozy, Look behind you there's a bomb, I'll detonate it and you guys go get Ezekiel! Promise me" Joe says "Joe? Going out like Jesus, Well done!" I say "GO!" He screams and Me and Michonne run out of the building. Joe sees Daryl and Michonne running to the other building and detonates the bomb, Daryl and Michonne see the Building exploding killing the guards "Wow" Daryl says "Let's go end this!" Michonne says "About time" Daryl says they enter the building and it's filled with Walkers and one grabs Michonne and bites her in the neck "NOOOOOOOOOO" Daryl screams and Daryl shoots the walker that bit her "No no no no no no" Michonne says Walkers start surrounding them and they get to the stairs "Daryl run, Go! Get this son of a bitch i'll hold them off!" Michonne says "No! I'm not leaving you!" Daryl says "Daryl, Just go, PLEASE FOR ME! FOR RICK, FOR JOE, FOR CARL, FOR MERLE!" FOR ALL OF US!" Michonne says "NO!" Daryl shouts "GO!" Michonne shouts and Daryl starts reluctantly running up the stairs, Michonne turns her back and takes out her Katana and Slashes at a few walkers but they grab her and go down and they tear into her. Daryl gets to a blocked point in the stairs and bursts into tears "Oh my god, NO NO NO!" Daryl says crying He sees some walkers heading up the stairs "Fuck!" Daryl says and goes into the hallway near there and sees that there's another staircase "Weird, but great!" Daryl says and runs up them. Daryl finally gets to the top and finds Ezekiel waiting for him "Hello Daryl" Ezekiel says tiredly "Let's end this" Daryl says "Let's" Daryl says Daryl runs and Kicks Ezekiel and Ezekiel punches back and shoots at Daryl but Daryl dodges and the bullets hit the window Ezekiel drops the gun picks up an old lamp and throws it at a Window shattering the glass into pieces Daryl tries to punch Ezekiel but Ezekiel grabs Daryl and walks over to the window holding Daryl out of it "I've seen so much death, Just do it" Daryl says Ezekiel laughs "Oh and you've made a mistake waiting to drop me" Daryl says and he grabs Ezekiel and kicks the other window and they both fall down and the fall kills both of them *The camera pans over their dead bodies* End of Episode End of Season End of Story Deaths All of the Kingdom Joe Donovan Michonne Daryl Dixon Ezekiel Trivia The Final Episode Category:Issues